The present invention relates generally to computer processors, and more specifically, to scheme for verifying the effects of application-level program optimizations.
In computer science, program optimization or software optimization is the process of modifying a software system to make some aspect of it work more efficiently or use fewer resources. In general, a computer program may be optimized so that it executes more rapidly, is capable of operating with less memory storage or other resources, or draws less power. Optimization can occur at a number of levels, including at the hypervisor, operating system, compiler, middleware, or application level. Typically the lower level optimizations such as operating system optimizations have greatest impact since they are used by multiple applications, but these levels are the most difficult to optimize and may even require changes to industry standards. Application level optimization, therefore, is often the best and fastest level at which to direct optimization efforts.